Tell Those Questions I Have No Answers
by Cheshire
Summary: A series of drabbles which will consist mainly of the slash pairing of Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald, or the threesome of Chuck, Nate, and Blair Waldorf. Mostly based off of the TV series.
1. Drabble 1

**Disclaimer**: Gossip Girl and it's characters/events/etc. belong to Cecily von Ziegesar, The CW, and whoever else may have a claim on them. This work has no monetary value and is strictly for fannish purposes.

When Chuck was thirteen he lost his virginity to Georgina Sparks in one of the least sexy encounters of his life. When Chuck was fifteen he lost his _other_ virginity to a high-priced male prostitute in a city where few people spoke English, let alone knew the significance of the Bass family name. The man was light featured for the area, with light brown hair and eyes and skin that was practically Caucasian. If Chuck slipped and called him "Nathaniel" a few times, he didn't care.

When Nate was sixteen he lost his virginity to Serena Van Der Woodsen as Chuck looked on, taking pleasure in seeing two such beautiful people together. Once Nate did that, it was easy to convince him to fool around with the girls Chuck brought back to his suite, and Nate was normally too drunk or high to notice that sometimes the hands that brushed his sides weren't female or that Chuck's eyes rested on his face for minutes at a time.

When they were seventeen, "bromance" became a buzzword among the girls, allowing for Nate to feel that much more comfortable cuddling against Chuck in public even when he wasn't stoned. Chuck hadn't thought it was possible, but suddenly everyone found the two of them together even hotter. Chuck's bed was rarely empty, except when the girl's stumbled off in the early morning and he found that Nate had crawled onto the couch (he was convinced there was some fetish at work, there).

Later in their junior year all of Chuck's careful planning fell apart, as Nate was so far beyond comfortable with even being in a room with Chuck, let alone allowing Chuck to touch him in increasingly intimate ways. He raged, he fucked, he drank himself into a Nate-less oblivion, he stood awkwardly in Blair's elevator searching for something to say.

In a few hours he would be standing with the girl that he'd somehow let come between them, staring at Nate giving a smile that used to belong to Chuck to one of Brooklyn's only friend, as if he weren't slumming it or rebounding. Serena's problems wouldn't last forever, though, then his attention could return to Nate--and God help that little camera-toting gold digger.


	2. Drabble 2: Futures

**Blair**

This is where Blair saw herself in twenty years:

She would be successful, powerful, having graduated from Yale with honors, on the cover of magazines and on the lips of everyone who mattered. Living in the height of luxury with all the money she could ever want--

(and this is where what she wanted and what she should want contradicted each other, because buried in the back of her mind, Blair would get all of that, and Chuck Bass would be a part of it. Even though he made her skin crawl, he made her stomach flutter, and, eventually, again, with him would be Nate, and they'd be like a family, with Serena's life coinciding with theirs.)

**Nate**

Nate tried not to think five years in advance, let alone twenty. Everyone else wanted him to, from his parents to Blair to the teachers at school, but Nate was very happy only thinking about the next few years. If it weren't for graduation coming up in a year, he'd even ignore that length of time, living from wild escapade to society brunches to the next time he'd get to smoke up (there were worst things in the world than being a Waspoid).

If someone asked him what he wanted in twenty years, he'd give them the answers he thought they wanted to hear. Truthfully, all he knew was who he wanted to be with, the "how" he'd let someone else take care of.

**Chuck**

Chuck knew what his future held and pitied any deity or karmic force that stood in his way. He wasn't the businessman his father was, but he didn't need to be--he already had the money, nepotism would get him a cushy position with a nice sounding title, and even people who didn't know who he was listened to his orders.

While things didn't appear to be going his way at the moment, that would change soon enough. Blair couldn't resist him and Nate hadn't made a decision for himself since a disastrous sixth grade Halloween costume. And Serena, well, after the wedding she wouldn't be able to escape him. It would be the four of them forever, with Chuck pulling all the strings. He was, after all, Chuck Bass.


	3. Drabble 3: Units

**Title:** Units

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Note:** One of the failed attempts at fulfilling handsomespeck's drabble request (which is still in the works)

It was always Chuck-and-Nate, except when it was Chuck-and-Nate-and-Blair. That's how it was, that's how everyone else in ninth grade knew them. Blair was Nate's and Nate was Chuck's and somehow that worked into all of them belonging to each other.

And no one was stupid enough to take on the combined might of Chuck-and-Blair (and most people avoided Nate's sad-face being directed at them at all costs).

When it stopped being Chuck-and-Nate-and-Blair, Nate thought maybe it would be Chuck-and-Nate again. That's how it was originally, he thought he could manage it again. Chuck was kinda his everything--his bff, his dealer, his shoulder to have very manly crying sessions on. He could live with just Chuck. Probably.

But then it became Chuck-and-Blair, something that Nate couldn't understand. Where was he in that equation? He'd lost Chuck _and_ Blair. He was left with Brooklyn poseurs and lacrosse fanatics. Nate pretended like it didn't matter.

Even after there wasn't any Chuck-and-Blair, there wasn't anything else. There were no hyphens when Nate and Chuck became friends again or when Nate and Blair started to date again. It didn't feel deep enough for that.

That was why he was so angry when Chuck and Blair started talking, again. Was Chuck-and-Blair more resilient? Was Chuck-and-Blair the unit that was made to last?

So he fought against it. Because if he wasn't a part of it...he didn't think he could live with watching them together.


	4. Drabble 4: Ennui

**Characters:** Nate and Blair

**Summary:** Written for a prompt from handsomespeck, "Nate and Blair, the first time they realized that life was totally boring without Chuck."

**Rating:** PG-13

Ennui

On a scale of one to his mother's tea parties, Nate had to say this was the most boring vacation he'd ever had. He thought when Blair convinced their parents to let her go along that it would be more...something. Just imore/i. Instead it's the two of them, lounging on a beach, trying not to fall asleep while the other person's talking.

No amount of alcohol seemed to improve the situation and Blair disapproved of Nate going off and getting high. So the main festivities consisted of staring at the barely-clad people around them, seeing how long it took before Blair to make a derisive comment about teenage boys and their libidos.

Nate loved Blair, he did--she was beautiful, precious, far more intelligent than him, and yet still willing to put up with most of his shit. But when she wasn't Queen B of wherever she was at...she got kinda sulky.

Last year, Nate was sure, was more fun than this. They'd certainly never wallowed in self-pity while lying on custom lounges on a dull private beach. He tried to recall, from the vague, piecemeal memories he was left with, why that would be.

It seemed like Blair was doing the same thing, because just as Nate was coming to his conclusion, she turned over and said from behind sunglasses that looked like they were trying to eat her head, "I wish Chuck was here."

And that was it, that was exactly it. Last year Mr. Bass had some big business hoopla and left Chuck with the Archibalds for a whole month. Nate didn't have a chance to get bored, not when it was just him and Chuck and definitely not when the Waldorf's joined them at the tail end of break. He was pretty sure Chuck couldn't even comprehend what "boredom" was.

"God, me, too." He paused after he let that out, wondering if he should have admitted he'd rather be with his friend than his girlfriend, but Blair didn't look the least bit upset.

The two of them were awesome together, of course. They could rock the social scene like no one else, the Queen and her adoring Prince Charming. But outside of their realm, things got shaky. Then they had to admit that the only things they had in common were money, good looks, and a certain moral blindspot when it came to all things Chuck.

Blair pushed her sunglasses down and their eyes met. Then she pursed her lips, nodded, and reached for the pink cell phone sitting on the table beside her.

"He's probably drugged out of his mind and surrounded by naked women," Nate reasoned, maybe bemoaned (was "bemoaned" the right word, he wondered, trying to think back to the days he wasn't sleeping in English).

"Don't worry, darling, I know just what to say." How could he disagree with that patented Waldorf smirk?


End file.
